the returm
by yami2703
Summary: Naraku is returnig, but this time he have a allied. Kikyou will have to come back and help stop them, before the earth is completely depleted and stained with blood. M for explicit violence
1. Chapter 1

The return

I don't own to InuYasha, I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

I know that I have not published a long time, and I have my stories unfinished, I will try to finish this and in times of war, the other story will be more complicated, that story has too many OOC so I have to write everything again; so it will be slower.

My updates will be every month, I'm sorry. But when I graduate from college, I promise to update more frequently. I'm graduating this year, if everything goes well.

Kikyou sighed, as she looked towards the earth. Once again there were indications of his return. Only 2 years had passed after the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama, two years since she had woken up in this beautiful place; with a body again and her soul, her true soul.

It had been difficult for her to learn the truth. She and Kaede were only half sisters, her father was not really her father. The mother of Kikyou and Kaede had been a priestess, a priestess consecrated to the moon; when she had married it had been impossible to get pregnant, she prayed so fervently to get pregnant; but even so it was impossible, until Tsukoyomi sama took pity on her.

He fathered a son in her; one night, while Kikyou's mother was crying bitterly by a river, a ray of moonlight illuminated her, forming a baby in her belly.

She was the daughter of a god, the Shikon no Tama had confined her immortal soul, only leaving her mortal soul in her body.

She was returned to the present, when another trembling was felt. Why could not Naraku stay dead? Why should he return to wreak havoc on the earth? She did to have premonitory dreams, in those dreams the earth was bathed in red by the blood of the innocents, everything was chaos, pain and death. His last dream had been worrying; she had seen a blood red sky on him that was Naraku and at his side an almost incorporeal being that she could not recognize. In front was a ruined castle and there Sesshoumaru was completely wounded, while covering a road, a road that led to the place of the gods. Kikyou understood it; Sesshoumaru was the last line of defense and when he fell before them, she woke up scared.

Another trembling, he would return soon, of that there was no doubt. Kikyou, rose from the position in which she was. She would have to try to convince her father to let her return, they had to stop Naraku one more time.

In the center of a beautiful garden were a beautiful woman and a handsome man arguing; Amateratsu Sama and Tsukoyomi Sama, two of the highest deities, they were waiting for their bother Susano'o Sma to join them. They had to find a way to stop the destruction of the earth and its own destruction. The only solution so far would be to send Kikyou (something that neither Amateratsu and much less Tsukoyomi agreed) to the land of mortals.

The biggest problem in this suggestion is that Kikyou's aura was different for now, over time she could be perceived as a human again; but at this moment if she was sent to earth, her aura would attract thousands of sinister beings, who could attack her until they would finally end her life. If it was the only option, they would have to find a way to keep Kikyou safe.

Kikyou entered the garden, just behind Susano'o Sama.

" _Father, Kami Sama"_ she said with a deep bow _. "things are getting worse, Naraku will soon return, we need to do something to stop him; please father let me go to earth"_ she said almost in a whisper.

They looked at Kikyou. _"I have found a way for you to return, but you will be in the care of someone else"_ said Tsukoyomi Sama.

Kikyou's eyes shone with indignation, she was not a girl and she was an independent person, she did not want anyone taking care of her; but if this was the only way to go back and help stop Naraku and his accomplice she would accept. Kikyou nodded in agreement.

She entered the small temple with a tiny pool with which you could talk to other deities.

" _What is so pleasant visit Tsukoyomi, so long without knowing anything about you? What do you want?"_ Without wasting time, Irasue went straight to the point.

 _I need you to pay me a favor, my daughter needs a guardian._

 _ **Your daughter!**_ Irasue almost screams when she hears those words. All the secrets that the greatest deities kept these days, she thought almost smiling.

Irasue heard a female laugh from the other side of the pool, Amateratsu appeared in her line of sight, as beautiful as ever.

" _Before my brother goes into a tantrum, it's better that we continue with the important thing"_ she said. " _There are indications that hanyou Naraku will return and will not return alone, to join forces with one of our old enemies; my niece does not know anything yet, as you can remember this must continue like this. Yamata-no-Orochi wishes to take revenge on humanity and all the deities, especially you, your decendents and, of course, revenge on Susano'o and his decendents_

 _Kikyou's mother is a distant descendant of Kushinada and Susano'o, the main reason why everyone in her family still had spiritual powers._

 _ **A priestess!**_ Interrupted Irasue again

" _InuKimi, if you allow me to continue"_ Amateratsu spoke again- " _As my brother has informed you, my niece needs a guardian, a guard who can cover her aura and keep her safe. If she dies at the hands of Yamata-no-Orochi I do not know what will be worse, if the revenge of Yamata-no-Orochi or the chaos that my brothers will unleash because of the pain for the loss of my niece again"_

Irasue thought for a few moments about the information that was being given to her, she only relied on one person to keep someone alive. She had clearly understood, Tsukoyomi's daughter had died before; so it should probably be a known priestess, someone with as many powers as her, should call the attention of many beings, be they human and others.

How could she convince Sesshoumaru to take care of a girl, a human girl because of how she probably looked? The first thing I should know before trying to convince Sesshoumaru, was the name, who was the human girl that her son would have to take care.

After a few minutes of silence, Irasue finally spoke _"What is the name of the girl? Who is your daughter Tsukoyomi?"_

" _Kikyou, my daughter's name name is Kikyou"_ Tsukoyomi said

Irasue's eyes widened so wide, they almost came out of their sockets, his calm face had slipped completely. So Tsukoyomi's daughter was the previous protector of the Shikon no Tama, the first lover of the hanyou son of Ino no Taisho, the object of desire of hanyou Naraku. What an interesting situation.

" _I accept, I will put a guardian to your daughter, I will put the best one I know"_ said Irasue, with a mysterious smile on her face.

" _Thank you"_ Tsukoyomi and Amateratsu said at the same time as they disappeared from the reflection of the tiny pool.

Irasue smiled, it was time for his son to pay his debt; he had recovered the life of the girl who had once traveled with him, now he would keep the old priestess safe as payment for it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own to InuYasha, I'm not Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 2

.

He was again in her mother's castle, almost one day ago one of her mother's servants had informed him that she had found a way to pay off his debt, he had been waiting for her since yesterday and his mother had not yet appeared. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, he really wasn't in the mood right now.

Irasue looked at Sesshoumaru, her little boy was too hard to irritate, so it wasn't fun.

Finally Irasue entered the clear where her son was waiting.

"Mother" greeting him. A dramatic sigh from Irasue, confirmed what he thought, she had made him wait to make him angry

Sesshoumaru looked at her, waiting for her to say how he should pay off his debt, her mother liked to make others wait until they despaired so much and asked her what she wanted to say. But Sesshoumaru would never ask and that frustrated her.

"As my servant will already have told you, I have found a way for you to pay me the debt" said Irasue finally "Your father and I, we received help from some friends" she said extending the last word, indicating that this friendship were only business "in our young days, when Sounga was forged, your father was inspired by the Tsumugari no Tachi, the sword of Susano'o " Sesshoumaru didn't understand, because his mother told him this history again " Yamata-no-Orochi, decided to return to the land of the living and revenge" Sesshoumaru looked at his mother what had this story to do with the payment of his debt, he was going to fight for the honor of his family, so, if this was the request; his mother was wasting the time, his time "one of my friends asked me to find someone to keep her daughter safe" Sesshoumaru looked at his mother with eyes full of incredulity, while she continued talking "you have seemed to me like the best option, and it is the best way to pay your debt to me, a life for another life "smiled Irasue, while Sesshoumaru continued to look at her.

Irasue knew it, Sesshoumaru wouldn't say no; he detested owing someone, even if that someone was his own mother.

"I accept," said Sesshoumaru; Irasue's eyes almost sparkled in delight, making Sesshoumaru want to retract, but he was the great Sesshoumaru would never retract a decision made, or run away from a responsibility acquired; his honor was at stake and his mother had used him against him.

"This is the place where in two days you should see your new responsibility, I advise you to send for the girl who travels with you at less that you want to lose her again, maybe the boy should also travel with you again too" Irasue said, while It showed him a clear next to a waterfall, which was beautifully illuminated by the moon.

Sesshoumaru, called Jaken, giving him the task of looking for Rin and Kohaku; His mother wouldn't give that advice, only if something really dangerous was about to happen

Kikyou closed her eyes for a few moments, her new body wasn't human, she had to have a bit of humanity in her body to return to earth or everything would be in vain.

Tsukoyomi sama walked towards her daughter while he handed her clothes, a sheet to sleep on, food and a vial with a liquid that she had to drink when it was time to go to earth; Amateratsu hugged her niece tightly, while saying tender words to her. Tsukoyomi gave her a little hug and told her to stay out of danger; Susano'o simply bowed his head in acknowledgment. Although Amateratsu was the one who made the warmest farewell, it would be Tsukoyomi and Susano'o who would react faster and more strongly if something bad happened to Kikyou.

After the farewells Kikyou drank the bitter liquid from the vial. Instantly she began to fade until she could no longer be seen.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the clear indicated by his mother, it had been difficult to reach even him, he doubted that any living or dead, could get here.

When he finally reached the edge of the waterfall it was night, the moon shone so brightly that it made the waters shine like silver rivers, instead of streams of water.

In the middle of the waterfall, he could see a light so strong, as if the moon itself had lost one of its rays. When he got close, he saw the disembodied form, floating from a girl; her skin was pale like porcelain and her hair was a gripping onyx, from where he was standing he could not see her face, but he could glimpse the drops of water that adorned her bare skin like pearls; her skin was covered with a thin silver translucent cloth.

Suddenly the light became brighter, almost like an explosion and then quickly extinguished.

Then Sesshoumaru could see how a crack began to open on the ground under the floating girl, a portal to the underworld; that portal began to attract the body of the girl.

Sesshoumaru looked almost angry, the crack was getting bigger, the ideal size for the girl to enter; he realized, someone, from the other side, was trying to steal his new charge and in his presence.

Sesshoumaru extended his arms and caught the girl, her skin became tangible and soft to the touch, whispered treacherously Sesshoumaru's subconscious.

The crack closed automatically, but before it closed he could hear an angry scream from the underworld.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in his arms and look her face, his eyes had opened with genuine astonishment; she was the previous wench of InuYasha, the protectress priestess of the Shikon no Tama. Seeshoumaru squeezed his hands a little, hurting the priestess's skin, causing it to bleed; but her blood wasn't normal, it was a red color, like a ruby, its brightness and almost silver color showed that she wasn't the same as other human. The wound began to close quickly, in a few seconds to be no trace of the wound. Kikyou was still asleep, if he could not see her chest going up and down, he would think she was dead.

Sesshoumaru was about to drop her to the ground without any care, but he felt her stir and her eyes opened; Sesshoumaru almost lost his facade, her eyes were the color of the sky at that moment, a deep blue, illuminated only by the sun in the distance. She seemed puzzled, not understanding anything, Sesshoumaru continued to look her, forgetting that he still held her in his arms

She closed her eyes and slept again, Sesshoumaru left her lying on a tree. He wanted answers and his mother would give him, but the girl was still asleep and he would not hold her again, much less get her in his arms to his mother's castle.

It had been almost a day, the miko was still asleep. When her eyes finally opened again, she still looked puzzled; her eyes the same deep blue color, but a blink was all for her eyes to turn a brown color, like the ones he could remember, she did to had the first time they met.

Suddenly, Kikyou's eyes widened and she tightened her clothes more to her body, trying to cover herself. This make Sesshoumaru aware of her semi-naked state again, he would have to find decent clothes in human terms for the miko, he didn't care what she was wearing; but he knew that she would attract a lot with those clothes and it would be best to avoid distractions on the way, after all he needed answers from his mother and would not lose more time than he had already lost.

"Get up, we'll look for some clothes and then we'll go" he said as he walked towards the exit of the clear.

Kikyou continued looking confused, she still could not remember much. She remembered, her name, the deities, that the earth was in danger and some other flashes that were returning little by little without a specific order. She did not know who he was, but who did he think he was to order her?

Sesshoumaru looked back, the miko had not yet risen, he had given her an order and she had not complied. Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with irritation "is that you have not listened to me, I said to get up and follow me" he said with a slight tone of irritation; he really didn't have any humor at the moment, his mother hid him necessary information about who was his new charge, who turned out to be a miko, the preview wench of InuYasha of all people; and now this insignificant thing dared to disobey him.

Kikyou stood up in defiance and turned to look for the luggage her father had given her.

As fast as lightning Sesshoumaru's hand was on Kikyou's neck, squeezing her neck and causing her a small wince. Kikyou used her spiritual power to burn Sesshoumaru's hand, her eyes turned dark blue again for a brief moment.

Although if it hurt a little, Sesshoumaru would rather lose his hand than drop her neck so easily; but he remembered that his duty was to keep her alive, not take her away. Sesshoumaru softly approached Kikyou's ear and told her "don't ever try to disobey me again, the only reason you will see another sunrise is because I promised to keep you alive; but I can still do you so much damage that you begged to be killed ", said this, he released her. Kikyou's skin was red from lack of air; but Sesshoumaru had noticed something, she had not fainted and she wasn't panting as deeply as others, even demons had done in her state, she had no marks on her neck either.

Kikyou looked at Sesshoumaru with anger, she had begun to remember about him, among other things. Curse! It would really be a demon like him who would take care of her, she was really angry right now, her skin was getting redder, either by the lack of oxygen in her lungs and because of the contained anger.

.

She looked at him with anger still palpable, causing Sesshoumaru to raise an eyebrow in amusement. "As the great Sesshoumaru sama to order, I will look for clothes, I have a luggage that contains clothes among other things" the way she had said his name made him want to finish what he had started and end his life; but his honor and duty had kept him kept away from his wishes.

Kikyou looked near the clear, there was a small luggage, when she opened it revealed a kimono beautifully adorned with flowers. Kikyou almost sighed, she should have suspected, here would be no hakanas or kosodes, but beautifully patterned kimonos. Leaving her disappointment aside, she began to change her clothes, Amateratsu sama (she doubted that her pather was the one who packed the clothes) had even added Tsubuichi-mages and Kami-kazari, she smiled at the occurrences of Amateratsu sama; when finally only the obi was left to be placed, Kikyou felt that suddenly his body was crossed by something electrifying, when she tried to move felt some hands on hers, which placed the obi in its place; she couldn't move a muscle, she had got goosebumps.

 _Sesshoumaru Pov's_

Sesshoumaru had not paid attention while the miko dressed, but he wanted to talk to his mother as soon as possible and the miko was hindering his desire. Sesshoumaru walked to where Kikyou was, keeping his youki and aura to himself until he reached where Kikyou was, taking the obi in his hands so she wouldn't delay any longer and then it happened; he realized her change immediately, she adopted a rigid position without moving or talking; Sesshoumaru looked amused at the miko, so this was the way to keep that tongue tied. Hmmp, silly girl, he thought; Apparently she was afraid of physical contact and had shown him, he would use this in his favor from now on.

 _Normal Pov's_

When finally Sesshoumaru left the obi, a deadly long moment from Kikyou's perspective, which was not very far from reality; since Sesshoumaru for fun had taken longer than necessary to place the obi. Kikyou breathed again normally; she didn't say a single word, because when she had turned to tell him not to come near her again, she had seen the fun dancing in her eyes and realized, he was making fun of her; making a claim would have as a consequence that he would approach her in that way only to mock and annoy her.

"Come on," Sesshoumaru said with a slightly lighter mood, slowly but firmly walking towards the castle of InuKimi.

My muse was really desperate to get out, this monday i'll start classes and soon I will start working, so the updates will be monthly.


End file.
